Status Effects
Status Effects are applied when a player uses certain weapons, Pick-Ups or Specials either on themself or another player, which is signified by a symbol or other cosmetic sign appearing above the affected player's head or body. These indicate an alternate effect which may manipulate a character's basic functions. Controls Reversed When a player comes into contact with the appropriate affecter, a green question mark will appear over the player's head, indicating that the movement controls have been reversed for a set duration. This means that upon pointing the movement stick forward, you will travel backwards, and pointing the movement stick left, you will travel right, and vice versa. When this happens, the appropriate movement speed for each direction is still applied. During the course of a Control Reversal, all other actions and abilities can still be performed normally, but background music will be disabled and other sounds will feature an mild echo. Originally, the aiming camera would also be inverted. Items capable: Sake Bomb, Daydreamer, Spin Baby Spin Stunned When a player comes into contact with the appropriate affecter, a blue Nuggs will appear over the player's head, indicating that they are unable to control their character in any possible way for a set duration, rendering them completely helpless and having them appear dazed until recovered from the effect. Items capable: Sucker Punch Poisoned When a player comes into contact with the appropriate affecter, a purple/green skull will appear over the player's head, indicating a gradual intake of passive damage is being received over a set duration. Items capable: Mother of Nature, Chaos Toss, Fear Orbit, Toxic Rifle, Toxic Plague, Hazard Toy, Kelowna Scoped When a player is locked onto by an opponent's sniper rifle (reticule turns green), a red crosshair will appear over the player's head, indicating a headshot is in the process of being targeted. This does not affect the player in any way and serves only as a warning. Items capable: Viperifle, Capital Pains, Mamba's Boy, Dead Eye Irradiated When a player comes into contact with the appropriate affecter, a yellow circle will appear over the player's head and a noise from a Geiger counter will begin sounding, indicating a chance at a premature death by self explosion, regardless of any health remaining. As the intake increases, three portions of the circle will dissolve into the common radioactivity symbol, where further exposure will result in death. The higher the base health of the class, the longer it will take for this to happen. By avoiding exposure, the radioactivity symbol will gradually deform and the effect will wear off. ---- For radiation, there are several generalities: *Maximum radiation has a value of 100 radiation points. *The blast radius caused by an exploding irradiated opponent is between 150-200 units. Weapons that are able to cause radiation, has a radiation rate describing the amount of radiation points (abbreviated RP) the weapon deals per hitting shot. As an example, Gamma Ray has a radiation rate of 5. ''To make an opponent explode, this means there has to be applied 20 hitting shots to said opponent to reach a radiation value of 100. When opponents starts getting irradiated, they will be notified by a radioactive hazard symbol ('☢'''), as well as sounds similar to those of a Geiger Counter. The more irradiated the opponent is, the more spaces in the radiation symbol will be taken out. This happens in three stages: Upon reaching a radiation value of 100 RP, the target will, as explained, explode. As the state of radiation increases, the ticking sound will also become faster and faster - this sound is audible to all players nearby. Once irradiated, if the player is no longer being hit by the Gamma Ray, the radiation effect will wear off at a slow but steady pace. The rate of radiation effect is still unknown, but is is estimated to be around 3-5 RP per second. Upon decay the warning symbol will also change depending on the radiation value, as well as the clicking becoming slower and finally stopping upon reaching a radiation value of 0. Items capable: Gamma Ray, Gernobyl, Radiation Rod, Plasma Shotgun, Gamma Burst, Solar Wind Scar, MuskIt Damage Susceptible No overhead icon shown. Players affected receive 50% more damage. Items capable: Pain Field Damage Resistance No overhead icon shown. Players affected receive 50% less damage. Effect stacks. Items capable: Invulnerable Field Slowed When a player comes into contact with the appropriate affector, a yellow Z will appear over the player's head, indicating a reduction in speed. Items capable: Slow Motion Field, Phantom Hug (immobile), Slow Field, Bind Gun, Glue Bomb Caffeinated When a player activates the appropriate item, a coffee mug will appear over the player's head, indicating a boost in speed for a set duration. Items capable: Caffeine Injection Damage Enhanced When a player activates the appropriate item, speakers will rise from the player's back playing a tune, and any teammate including the user will have all their weapons, damage increased by 25%. This is marked by a purple fist symbol appearing above the players' heads. The tune played is the third verse of the song sung by the Bearbershop Quartet in Battle Bears: Zombies. Items capable: Propbearganda Category:Battle Bears Category:Battle Bears Gold Category:Stats